Secret Paja~mas Party!
is part 1 of episode 10 of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror''. The episode is followed up by Magic Battle!? Don and Kuri Return!. Synopsis Plot Karen was talking with the Fairilus with the Magic Mirror. They were talking about a pajama party only for girls. Then, the Fairilus shushed Karen, because they promised to keep it a secret from the boys and the teachers, especially Mrs. Serpent because she's scary. Then, Dante leaned towards them, pricking up one of his ears to hear what they're talking about. The Fairilus panicked, then ran away. In the hallway, the Fairilus talked with Karen. They requested Karen to design them pajamas to wear at the party. Karen said okay and the Fairilus were excited. Then, Lip noticed Mrs. Serpent behind her. Mrs. Serpent asked the Fairilus why they were so loud and the Fairilus ran away. In Rin's room, Karen showed them her design of pajamas. The Fairilus liked it and got different colors of fabric. Then, Sumire used her magic to make the fabric into pajamas. The Fairilus wore it, liking it. They decided to call it 'Paja~mas Party'. Then, a door appeared to Karen, and Lip and Rin invited Karen to their party. So, Karen transformed into a Fairilu with her Magic Mirror and went to Little Fairilu. When Karen went to Rin's room, the Fairilus welcomed her. Then, Rin used her magic to make her's and Karen's pajamas. Karen and Rin wore it and bounced on the floor. The Fairilus brought snacks to eat. The Fairilus were about to eat but then they heard Mrs. Serpent's footsteps. Mrs. Serpent was walking in the hallway. Then, she stopped in front of Rin's room door. Then, she passed Rin's room. The Fairilus stayed still, then fell to the floor. Then, Rose reminded them about love talk and Lip blushed. Then, as just Mrs. Serpent was passing by, the boy Fairilus, Dante, Akiakane, Higan, and Haetori came in front of Rin's room door. They were all curious what the girls were doing in Rin's room. Inside the room, Rose explained that most humans do love talk at pajama parties that is secret to the boys. Dante was surprised when he heard that. He told the other boy Fairilus that the girls were saying about secret stuff. The Fairilus took turns looking at each other about who started the love talk first. Then, Sumire asked Rin and Karen if they loved someone. Rin said about the Ikemenjo Dance and Rose and the boy Fairilus were surprised. Rin said she liked that dance and the Fairilus were surprised. Karen and Lip putted mics in front of Rin for her to answer properly. Rin said she liked Karen, Fee, and Lip. Karen and Lip dropped their mics. The Fairilus said it was about love talk. Then, Rin said about bananas. The Fairilus fell to the floor. Then, they thought it was silly. Lip said about trains and all the Fairilus laughed together. Higan thought it was a sense of darkness. Now Dante was super curious what they were doing inside. Rin stood up, saying she will get some tea. Karen and Lip followed Rin, but Rin said it's okay. The boys couldn't stand it anymore. Just as Rin opened her door, the boys flew into Rin's room. Rin backed away. The other Fairilus were surprised. The boys fell into a heap in Rin's room. Himawari and Rose was kind of angry with them because they ruined the girls' party. Then, Dante and Akiakane apologized to them. Then, Mrs. Serpent appeared in front of them. Mrs. Serpent was angry with them. She was angry because the time in Little Fairilu and the human world's time was different. When time had passed in Little Fairilu, days had passed in the human world. The Fairilus were all surprised. Mrs. Serpent said that Nozomu and her grandmother may be looking for Karen here and there who had suddenly gone missing. Then, Mrs. Serpent casted a spell to return the time before the party. Then, Karen returned to the human world. It was already morning in the human world. Karen hurriedly packed her backpack because she might get late to school. Rin slept on top of Fee while Karen ran to school. Characters Main * Karen Hanamura * Rin * Rose * Lip * Himawari * Sumire Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror 10A